darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-09-18 - Messy Assassinations
Ord Mantell: Worlport - Trader's Quarter The squat domed buildings of Worlport vary greatly in color and size, some being two stories and wide, others simple hovels, but nearly all have a circular design. Many are placed next to each other with little space between in clusters while others are clustered seperate forming a semblance of neighborhoods. The variety of colors of the structures remain in the earthy realms of grays, browns, and the occassional alabaster. Cracked foundations and walls along with little more than make shift streets with no solid paving leaves a thick coating of sandy dust over everything. Dust covers the remnants of Republic equipment, stripped clean of anything of value and scattered around. The structures are simply placed wherever was most convienent leading to a complete lack of city structure. The only place that is lacking in abundant disorganization is the Trader's Square. The Square itself is set around a well which has serviced for many years, producing muddied water as the well looks nearly ready to collapse in upon itself. Small stands are set up under the sky with colorful tent tops of red, greens and purples designed to attract the eye and the buyer. Several of the winding dirt paths that serve as streets move to various sections of the city. One makes its way to the South and the Pink Sky Casino with a greater abundance of short, barely green, shrubbery becoming visible to set it apart from the otherwise relatively arid area that is only broken by the occassional purple hued cloud overhead. von Mourn emerges from the landing area and takes a good spot from which to watch the Viceroy's speech. Muttering under his breath about thugs and such, Jai strolls in. He quickly finds an empty seat in which to slouch while he listens to his fellow Corellian ra...speak... Aldog enters the square and puts away his weapon. He's been injured, but it doesn't look too bad. Worlport, even in the short time since reclamation from the Brood of Zergata, was already beginning to look better. Progress, change, and prosperity were all things easily seen and experienced here. Still, though, even by visual means alone, there was a long road ahead. At least the air had a cleaner, crisper smell now. The buildings within the Trader's Quarter have been lined with various banners, ribbons, and myriad other forms of decoration; they coincide with the various earthy tones Mantell is known for, as well as the colors of its governmental symbols. The dust, grime, and filth previously seen -- and convering a lot -- is no more. Immaculate is the term of the day. Today is a rather warm and pleasant one for Ord Mantell. There are several clouds in the sky, yes, but none of them seem to carry the dark tones of foreshadowing coming storms. And, right now at least, beams of exquisite sunshine make their way through the atmosphere and into Worlport. Oddly enough, one specific ray of sunshine streaks from the heavens and impacts a massive platform and podium. Whether coincidence or fate, it only helps in adding to the air the speaker is going for, and that which the Mantellians wish to feel. Sentient denizens of all kinds have already filled the area, taking up various positions along the outside of the area. Others have moved to the middle, where row upon row, and aisle upon aisle of seats reside. The majority of them, however, are vacant; it would appear that the locals prefer to stand, whether in adoration or contempt. And then it happens: a soft, melodic tune escapes concealed speakers, calling the entrance of the Mantellian Viceroy, Dash L'hnnar. He steps from behind a large screen, pivots about, and, slowly, with his verdant stare passing over the crowd, steps to the podium. Settled comfortably in a seat before the stage is the suited figure of Graf von Mourn. He watches the Viceroy arrive and takes a small pill bottle from a pocket, popping a couple down a scared throat as he waits for the speech to begin. Anneke has slipped her way amongst the Corellian aristocrats... Apparently showing proof she is one somehow. So from there she stands, waiting on the speech. though probably not nearly as well dressed as many at the moment. Trevor walks in and goes to get as good of a vantage point as he can, to prepare to listen to the speech as well. He doesn't act disrespectful and try to get closer than he can or anything, just trying to stay out from behind anyone or anything taller than he may be. Also seated very near the podium is a dark-haired woman, whose refined features and slight smirk bear semblance to the exquisite clothes that she wears: Karin's white, silk dress all but shines in the daylight, and the lady has carefully placed a clutchpurse on an empty seat beside her own. Tuil Lindo files in behind Aldog and finds a seat without disrupting the festivities. He pats at his robe at a particular point where it is smoking from blaster fire to put out any smoldering. Frowning in general, he turns this way and that as if sizing up the gathering while his hands fidget. Soon, a pipe is produced and he starts to fill it and light it. Jadis stands with the Ord Mantell people in the back. Her arms are crossed and she watches the speaker with a cold expression. The Viceroy finally reaches the podium itself, grips an armored gauntlet on either side of its wide, flat top-surface, and continues to stare outward; his gaze sweeps left, and slowly, studiously, makes its way to the right. The large screen behind the man ignites with a digital flash of green, blues, reds, and violets, then softly settles into an image of space. Stars zip past and, finally, the rotating image of Ord Mantell comes into focus. 'Ord Mantell: Free At Last' emblazons beneath the imagery. "Mantellians," comes the amplified, deep, syrupy voice of Dash L'hnnar, "Corellians, ladies and gentlemen: thank you for coming today." A deep, firm, bow of the head is released from L'hnnar to the gathered crowd. "Mantellians: freedom, my friends, is back," he begins his speech. von Mourn relaxes back in his chair, slipping the bottle back into a pocket as he watches the speech. But what is this? Animal chitter-chatter catches the ear, just barely audible. It gains strength, then disappears -- but it is always there, at the edges of the crowd. Such events call for finery, pomp, and elegance. The small form of the young L'hnnar boy is so garbed, his finest of navy suit and gray silk, soft lace at the chin. His place is amidst the Corellian noblesse, close enough to have a good view of his father. Close enough to, frequently - as much as proper custom would allow - cast toothy grins to the figure at the podium. He needs not cast his glance anywhere else, eyes locked on the man as he speaks, in childish idolization. Trevor listens and blinks and nods approvingly at least he likes this so far, even if he's not a citizen of either planet. Jai adds more slouch to his slouch, his eyelids lowering ever so slightly. Then suddenly they raise a bit as Tuil sits down nearby, patting at his clothes. "Huh." Mutters the dreadlocked human. Aldog moves over to Karin and grabs an empty seat beside her, he wipes off some dust on his jacket and tries to conceal a blaster hole in his shirt. He winks at his lovely wife. The lady Morrow smiles most warmly at Aldog and rests her hand lightly on his arm. It would seem that the man's attempts at concealing the blaster hole succeeds, for Karin returns her attention to Dash. She /does/, however, cast a puzzled glance around the plaza, at the chittering sound. Anneke's head turns back towards the edge of the crowd as she hears that strange sound as well, squinting and trying to see anything that may be back there. She even tries pushing her bangs back and holding her hand over her eyes to stop the glare. "Freedom," the Viceroy continues, voice booming across the landscape of Trader's Quarter, "will remain; a freedom that will never leave, be vanquished, or forgotten. A freedom that I will work, live, pay, and if necessary, die for." He pauses, looks to a few individuals in the crowd -- Karin Morrow, Liam L'hnnar, Tuil Lindo -- before sweeping his gaze across the entire assemblage. Dash withdraws a slow, deep breath, and, equally slowly, releases it. "You need look no farther than your closests neighbor, Corellia," he proclaims, gold-flecks within jade orbs glinting in the sunlight. "I took a planet ravaged by rape, disrespect, inept leaders, inane politicians and nobles, and war... And brought it back to the forefront of the Galaxy. It now enjoys undeniable security, defenses, freedom, prosperity, and sovereignty. She is on a never-ending path to betterment and progress." L'hnnar smiles broadly now, lips tugging upwards and altering the shape of ebon facial hair ever so slightly. "Ord Mantell is -- and will be -- absolutely no different, I give you my word, my pledge, my credits, and my blood, sweat, and tears. All that you see there, you /will/ see here, but with the flare and way that only Ord Mantell -- and Mantellians -- can bring and allow." "We, together, will never forget that which has plagued this world, no," he continues, "but we will use it for strength, and guidance. Ord Mantell will find that in the darkest of night, the brightest stars shine, and never a day will there be when this planet is no longer /yours/, my friends!" Then, a short pause. Little Ord Mantell children are standing in a special area reserved for them where they can watch the proceedings. Many of them wave Corellian flags and flags that bear the arms of House L'hnnar. Behind them stand proud mothers who survived the purge by the heinous forces of the Brood. Myrmids emerges from the piles of junk to the north and the Outskirts of the city. And then! The crowd begins to move. Screams rise above the sound of Dash's speech. Into the plaza moves a group of four creatures -- monsters, by any right, the size of a horse! Their teutonic scales shine like rot on a fungus, their horns are tipped with the fresh blood of the audience. The huge beasts thump their way through the crowds, heading for the podium while they roar. HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Myrmids wield Corrosive Oozes. Aldog views the bests leap into the plaza and suddenly his eyes glow with a passion, as if he's been longing for something. He then smiles as he stands and kicks the chair from his side. He reaches for his blaster. Graf is just starting to clap when the monsters charge. With the quick responses of a day trader and the survival instincts of a lawyer, the Baron von Mourn ducks towards cover. Tuil jerks upright and is on his feet in moments, his lightsaber out and ignited. It is purely reflex as he can't even see the beings who are causing trouble, but he certainly can hear the crowd and feel them with the Force as they rise up in terror. The Jedi lifts high his saber to keep from harming anyone as he starts push in the direction of the commotion. Jadis quickly goes for cover behind a few seats when the beasts arrive. Having turned her head to look for what the sounds were. Anneke is surprised to see what is coming... but she sees it before anyone else does. Suddenly she's trying to push her way out with the rest, and might even get a bit further since she knew before the others around her! COMBAT: Tuil ignites his green lightsaber. Vizuun slips out of hiding. COMBAT: Aldog wields his Merr Sonn TM7 Repeater. Karin quickly opens her clutchpurse and draws out a slender stun-gun, aiming it at the creatures! Trevor blinks at the horse monsters and didn't bring any weapons with him, not like there'd be any he'd have that would work or well even help matters. He watches thoughtfull and prepares to look for protection nearby if need be, if it'll help any at all. A red Nikto slips out from behind a stack of crates next to a street stall, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Yawning, he glares at anyone who looks in his direction and grumbles something about rude people not letting him sleep. Before he can let his complaints grow too loud, he hears the sounds of screaming as the beasts push through the crowd. "What the bloody hell now.." he growls, trying to get a better view and scrabbling at his side to unclasp the coiled whip he sometimes carries. COMBAT: Vizuun wields his Nubian Type-5 Electro-Whip. So much for celebration. Liam's response comes halfway through a clap, as a Corellian noblewoman faints at his side into a husband's arms. He leaps to his feet, glancing quickly over his shoulder at the creatures, then back to the podium. "Father!" Noblewomen were good and all, but the boy's priorities needed no definition - he wiggles and elbows and ducks between bodies towards the Mantellian Viceroy. One man wears a ragged hood and ragged clothes, and a stench of rot is about him. He staggers after the Myrmids towards Dash's podium. Kerion slips out of hiding. Then he slinks behind a container. Tuil is pushing through the crowd, but they keep fighting him and jostling him as they run! The Jedi keeps moving with them, /alway/, his lightsaber useless as he has to turn it off, the masses too thick around him. COMBAT: Tuil puts away his green lightsaber. With hands raised, and then falling in a 'settling' motion, the Viceroy speaks loud, voice booming through the amplification system and literally destroying anything that would aim to hit a higher decibel. "Remain calm, my friends," he utters, green eyes watching the 'monsters' move for the podium, "for you are well protected, I assure you." A quick glance is shot to several armored soldiers -- four of which begin their path to a young boy within the nobles -- and then to the front of the stage where, literally, a mass of red-armored soldiers, repeaters at the ready, stand. They knew their job, and execute their action with trained precision. In a blur of red plates and weaponry, the force departs from the stage and moves on a path to intercept the Myrmids. Viceroy L'hnnar, however, remains in his position, at least on the stage. He has stepped from behind the podium, moved to the side, and, with an extremely irritated expression, interlocks his gauntlets behind his back, wrist-in-palm. Then, irritated further, he unclasps, unslings his repeater, and brings it to his shoulder. The Viceroy's red guard takes their position, notes several openings in the crowd, the sheer dwarfing the Myrmids are doing with the smaller sentients, and, in a brilliant blaze of crimson streaks, open fire. COMBAT: You wield your BlasTech SK-9 Heavy Repeater. You order the Viceroy Guard to engage the Myrmids. The Viceroy Guard <133 Humans> engage the Myrmids <7 Myrmids> in mass combat. The Viceroy Guard open fire with SoroSuub UZ-5 Repeaters ... The Myrmids counterattack with Corrosive Oozes ... CASUALTIES: Viceroy Guard: 1 wounded. Myrmids: unit eliminated. The remaining fighters disperse. Anneke's found a corner, just enough out of the trampling masses to curl up in fear, though only because no one seems able to run this way! She's just waiting there, sitting, knees hugged to herself, waiting. Aldog uses his foot to prop up a chair that has fallen. He leaps up onto the chair and takes aim at the nearest beastie. "Alright ye ugly oozie beasties, as ye simply wouldn't take cold cream ta fix ye condition, allow 'ol Aldog ta apply some of his own bit of ointment, shall we?" HIEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Horrible screaming follows and the Myrmids keel over, trapping unfortunate citizens of Ord Mantell beneath their sturdy bodies. The people scream for help. It would seem the monster's efforts are in vain... but are they? Behind Dash L'hnnar, a rot-smelling figure suddenly appears. Kerion slips out of hiding. Settling down behind a speeder engine, von Mourn observes the chaos and scowls as he sees a familiar face. Drawing a comlink from his pocket he speaks into it. Kerion swings the arm of its parasitic corpse, rotted pieces of flesh falling to the ground when it aims its scythe at Dash! COMBAT: Kerion attacks Dash L'hnnar with its Hooked Scythe! COMBAT: Dash L'hnnar raises his BlasTech SK-9 Heavy Repeater to fire, but Kerion's Hooked Scythe moderately wounds him. COMSYS: (all channels) Graf von Mourn says, "Monsters and a wanted Nikto criminal named Vizuun are attacking the Viceroy." COMSYS: (all channels) A young, calm female voice says, "Could someone on site provide a detailed update?" Without much ado about her manner Rena ducks and slips quietly into the area and pauses behind a lamp post, eying the scene before her critically. Dark eyes sweep the area curiosuly, but she has little time to take notice of all the familiar face around her in distress. A monsterous beast (very familiar to this girl oddly) rises and attacks Dash L'hnnar. Biting her lip, fire flashes in her eyes as she looks at the beast, pondering just how and when to butt into this situation. Kalira had been making her way towards where the crowd seems to have gathered, more in search of her friend Trevor than out of any realization that something important was scheduled for the day. As she'd reached the edge of the crowd.. well, everything just sort of fell apart in a wash of fear through the crowd and the Viceroy seems to be under attack. Kalira has no ambitions to be a hero, none at all, really, but she sweeps the crowd with a quick gaze then starts wading towards Trevor as fast as she can. COMSYS: (all channels) Graf von Mourn says, "The larger monsters have been killed by the Viceroy's guards but a rotting corpse and the Nikto Vizuun are currently attacking the Viceroy." Tuil manages at last to free himself from the crowd and stands out in the open where he can see the stage and the mass of red guards who are around the beasts. He looks up and sees Dash being assaulted. The Jedi frowns all the more as he turns on his saber again and runs forward before it's too late! COMBAT: Tuil ignites his green lightsaber. "Bloody hell!" Karin casts a look at her husband before running to the people that are trapped beneath the dead Myrmids. The lady presses her slender hands against the scaly skin of one mastodont, and pushes! Not managing to budge the dead bulk by an inch, she glares around and urges people to assist. Aldog shudders as he takes aim at the clone. "Hmm, mostly just dark oozy mess, smells of rottin' corpse and generally makin a nuisance of yeself. Didn't I date ye on the Rim?" He then shrugs and fires. COMBAT: Aldog fires his Merr Sonn TM7 Repeater at Kerion! COMBAT: Kerion dodges Aldog's blaster bolt. From his shoving, his angle, Liam can only stare in crippled horror as the blackened corpse swings its weapon at his father. "No!" No sooner than the words come, the strike follows. "Father!" Desperation, fear, it rings through his voice. His hand flies up, fingers splayed, trying to reach the podium in vain. As though stretching would help. Too many people in the way. The guards aren't fast enough. And yet... some rubble twitches... COMBAT: Liam hurls a speeder engine toward Kerion! COMBAT: Kerion dodges Liam's flying debris. .. A rusted engine flops around comically in an alley. And little else. Cracking the whip over his head, Vizuun lets out a steady stream of curses in several languages as sentients of all kinds rush this way and that to get out of the way. Clearing his own path through the crowd, he works his way toward the monsters. But before he can get to them, he watches as Dash's men do take the creatures out. Just as he's about to turn away, he spots the oozing, rotting...thing rise up behind L'hnnar and strike. Throwing his arm up, he snaps the whip back and then forward again in an attempt to strike the corpsething. COMBAT: Vizuun attacks Kerion with his Nubian Type-5 Electro-Whip! COMBAT: Kerion dodges Vizuun's attack. COMSYS: (all channels) A young, calm female voice says, "Is medical assistance needed?" COMSYS: (all channels) Graf von Mourn says, "Yes several have been trampled or mauled by the larger monsters." Dash, with his back to the 'corpse' whom snuck up on him, quickly turns, but much too late. The large scythe tears through the air, impacts the suit of armor, and, luckily, for for the Viceroy at least, penetrates a non-vital area. It dings, dents, and rips a piece of the armor away, and, apparently, a small piece of flesh. With the innocent Mantellians caught beneath the bulk of the Myrmids, several soldiers holding guard on the perimeter move forward, as quick as the mass allows, and move to start the extraction. Hopefully with some assistance. "Gah!" yells the Viceroy, eyes ablaze as they befall the hostile. "You mother...," he falls silent, repeater raised, and, loosing a volley of repeater fire. Then, shouting over it, L'hnnar calls to more guards, "Deadly force authorized, contain the area, kill the hostiles!" Trevor watches briefly and blinks. He blinks more and looks and sees Kalira through all the commotion. He then looks at the flying engine then sees it miss whoever or whatever it was aimed at. He does notice the lady going towards the monsters and begins that way to, maybe he's going to help her at least, it's the least he can do. COMBAT: You fire your BlasTech SK-9 Heavy Repeater at Kerion! COMBAT: Kerion dodges Dash L'hnnar's blaster bolt. Rena no longer hesitates nor waits. This is the time for decisive action. Fingering the edge of her vest thoughtfully, the redhead withdraws a silver cylindar from within even as the debris is thrown by Liam at the beast. A glint of something sparkles in her eyes: "So .. we meet again." A long, vivid purple blade hisses into view from Rena's hand, and she too runs toward Kerion. COMBAT: Rena ignites her purple lightsaber. Anneke had just stood up to see.... Kerion's attack, her eyes go wide then and she plops right back down where she is, continuing to shiver for a while. Just breathing over and over again. Trying to calm herself. Tuil sees the wounded citizens trapped beneath the hulks of the beasts and those trying to help Dash up on stage. The Jedi frowns, hesitating a moment as to which area needs his help more. Then he heads for the stage, his decision made, his expression grim. Kerion doesn't speak. Kerion moves quickly away from blaster bolts, debris and whip, with a deceptive speed no oozing corpse ought to have. Squishy eyeballs, green slime oozing from one pupil, turn to Vizuun, but the monster turns his back to the Nikto and slashes at Dash again... and again and again. COMBAT: Kerion attacks Dash L'hnnar with its Hooked Scythe! COMBAT: Dash L'hnnar tries to parry with his BlasTech SK-9 Heavy Repeater, but Kerion's Hooked Scythe grievously wounds him. Graf moves away from his spot as the engine he was hiding behind moves away as if by magic. Heading over to Karin, he begins assisting her with moving the corpses of the larger monsters to free those trapped beneath them. Kalira spots Trevor in the crowd and the collapsed ... monster things trapping hapless people beneath the sheer weight of their bulk. She gains Trevor's side as he reaches the woman attempting to help rescue the trapped and she only says, "If we work together, maybe we can lift it enough to get the people free?" and places her hands in what she hopes will be a leverage point and starts lifting. Aldog smiles and shrugs. "Alright, maybe we didn't date each other. Though you remind me of someone I did date, drooling, smelly and likely to dodge anything a man ever threw at ya. I know...Maddie" He open fires. Liam pages: Probably something vital, or extra deep. -- You're out when you're incapacitated. Until then, you're going to kick it for all you've got. COMBAT: Aldog fires his Merr Sonn TM7 Repeater at Kerion! COMBAT: Kerion dodges Aldog's blaster bolt. Jadis hides behind the stage that was set up for the ceremony. She looks over the chaos with cold, green eyes. She is carefully covered behind the chairs. "What in the bleedin hell is that thing?!" Vizuun growls to no one in particular as his whip cracks against empty air beside Kerion. Throwing his arm back, he pulls the length of whip back towards him and then snaps it forward again at the creature's back. COMBAT: Vizuun attacks Kerion with his Nubian Type-5 Electro-Whip! COMBAT: Kerion dodges Vizuun's attack. During all of this confusion, Jai has climbed under his seat for safety. Trevor nods to Kalira "perhaps." he moves to try and help with leveraging the corpses of the beast as well. He looks to be concentrating on the task at hand as it were. An almost irritated expression fills Rena's gaze as she pauses. People are trapped...this isn't good. The monster can wait a minute at least! Diverting her footsteps to the stage, she hurries up beside Tuil. Saying nothing, she takes on a calm demenor and holds out her hand... One of the beasts corpses begins to move - slowly at first - but soon it tips to the side just enough so that if someone were to come to her aid, they could pull the wounded from underneath. "Please ... help!" Rena says in a strained voice, using all her strength in the Force to keep the corpse from falling again. "ARGHHH!!!" exclaims the Viceroy as the scythe, once more, whips through the air on a collision course for the armored man. Dash grips his repeater tightly, sidesteps, and moves to intercept the wild blade. Unfortunately for him, however, Kerion has also pivoted and changed the blade's course; it tears downward, moves cleanly through the suit's leg armor, and can clearly be seen coming out of the rear; a clean shot, moving straight through thigh muscle, and then back out. Clearly on one knee, and grunting in pain as he moves back to his feat, Dash hollars into his shoulder mounted comlink, repeater raised yet again, finger depressing the trigger, "All L'hnnar forces, concentrate your attack on these hostiles; guard, fire on him, /now/!" Several of the soldiers turn at their orders and, like told to do, do just that. Open fire. COMBAT: You fire your BlasTech SK-9 Heavy Repeater at Kerion! COMBAT: Kerion tries to dodge, but Dash L'hnnar's blaster bolt hits and shreds it, destroying Kerion's Degenerating Cadaver. COMBAT: L'hnnar Guard Alpha I fire their SoroSuub UZ-2 Repeaters at Kerion! COMBAT: Kerion dodges L'hnnar Guard Alpha I's blaster bolt. Tuil shoots past Rena and past the red guards as well. He jumps cleanly up onto the stage, his robes billowing behind him as the air flows around him and as he darts by Kerion, he holds his saber out to catch the corpse creature across its back. COMBAT: Tuil swings his green lightsaber at Kerion! COMBAT: Kerion dodges Tuil's green lightsaber. Aldog looks at his hand and mutters. "Been so damn long since I shot at anything quiverin' me aim's done deteriorated. Oh wait, I'm not left handed." He quickly switches the blaster into his right hand and fires. COMBAT: Aldog fires his Merr Sonn TM7 Repeater at Kerion's head! COMBAT: Kerion dodges Aldog's blaster bolt. Kalira doesn't ask HOW the corpse moves, is only GLAD that it does, and once it's levered up enough to start hauling bodies out from beneath, she grabs the nearest one and starts dragging the person free. Her arms are clasped beneath the arm pits and across the chest of the person she's dragging out, and once he's far enough free she goes back for the second person, moving with an almost fevered determination! Kerion doesn't shout. Kerion doesn't yell in pain when Dash's blaster bolt sears its maggot-infested flesh, leaving a burning scent of rot and roast. It does, however, suddenly fall to one knee, avoiding Aldog's blaster bolt and Tuil's lightsaber. From this position it swings at Dash, but its aim is off and Vizuun is in the blade's path instead! COMBAT: Kerion attacks Vizuun with its Hooked Scythe! COMBAT: Vizuun dodges Kerion's attack. Anneke finally gets out of her hiding place, and looks almost ill as she gets close to the creatures' bodies. Though, finally, she starts to try and pull people out as well as she can. The red-armored individuals, clearly in dismay that their leader has been attacked so viciously, have given up on their current endeavor, leaving the other soldiers to assist the civilians. They come forward, repeaters raised, faces grim, and open fire themselves. COMBAT: Viceroy Guard fire their SoroSuub UZ-5 Repeaters at Kerion! COMBAT: Kerion dodges Viceroy Guard's blaster bolt. Another missed attack doesn't do anything to help the Nikto's mood. Other than darken it further. Drawing the whip back toward him, he looks around for something else. Thatls when he spots a few familiar faces. Rena's is the first. His eyes narrow at the sight of the woman and her lightsaber. That little bit of information is stored for future reference as he turns and spots von Mourn. A black-toothed smile is spared for the senator but befor he can do anything further, the hooked scythe is spotted. Ducking to the side, Vizuun narrowly avoids the strike. "Oh that’s it you bleedin pile of filth!" The arm holding the whip snaps back and then forth again and the electrified weapon strikes at the corpsemonster. COMBAT: Vizuun attacks Kerion with his Nubian Type-5 Electro-Whip! COMBAT: Kerion parries Vizuun's Nubian Type-5 Electro-Whip with its Hooked Scythe. Tuil's effort to cut Kerion down fails, but he turns deftly and grips his saber with two hands as he approaches the fray up on stage. Blaster bolts from the guards fly around him but oddly do not come too close even though he is in the crossfire. The Jedi looks to Kerion and slashes in a downward arc at the thing's legs to leave it without locomotion. COMBAT: Tuil swings his green lightsaber at Kerion's legs! COMBAT: Kerion tries to dodge, but Tuil's green lightsaber strikes and maims its leg. Focused on holding up the dead beast so that the injured can be removed, beads of sweat shine on Rena's forehead, and she breathes deeply. For just as long as it takes to remove the last wounded being, she holds the corpse up seemingly by her hand - though she is several feet away. As the last one is removed, she lets go, and the dead monster rolls back over with a sickening thud. Gasping for breath, the redhead sinks to her knees and tries to gAther herself. With several civilians helping civilians, and armored soldiers from the L'hnnar Guard helping as well, Dash is quite satisfied. Or, rather, would be if he wasn't consumed with fighting the Nightmare Before Christmas! The Viceroy grunts, steps forward, and pulling his repeater deeper into his shoulder, fires again, and again, and again. COMBAT: You fire your BlasTech SK-9 Heavy Repeater at Kerion! COMBAT: Kerion dodges Dash L'hnnar's blaster bolt. Aldog frowns. "Now I be really annoyed there, mate. Dyin' ain't such a bad thing, really. Here give it a try...just once." He fires. COMBAT: Aldog fires his Merr Sonn TM7 Repeater at Kerion! COMBAT: Kerion dodges Aldog's blaster bolt. Trevor goes to start moving people as well, as Kalira does. He gets one out and carries as he can or drags if he can't very carefully. He keeps doing so for now. Hopefully they won't have to dodge stray blaster bolts or anything however. Anneke's... not very strong. And it shows. Even dragging out people makes her struggle, a lot. The last one she works on especially, only just getting him out and then falling down to her rear. Panting. Chaos abound, many wounded, crushed or gored by some creatures made of ooze and fetid flesh, chairs and limbs in disarray. The sweet smell of burning flesh hangs in the air. On the podium, the Corellian Viceroy is being assaulted by a living corpse. Can't slow down, can't stop. Liam keeps moving, harder, as people rush away from the podium. His breathing comes fast, his step diverted as he dips and hauls his body onto the podium. Only there, does he reach into pocket, and brings forth a little blaster, yet still too large for his hands. He holds it awkwardly, unpracticed, in the direction of the creature. "You.. thing. Leave him alone!" Darned hesitation, or maybe he simply cannot get his finger around the trigger. The boy does not fire. COMBAT: Liam wields his BlasTech HR2 Holdout Blaster. From along the road to the North, the white (if not dirty) robed Jana walks along, red hair up in a poof of a mane as she talks over her shoulder to someone. "Observe as best you can, but our primary purpose is to ensure safety and protection, and to get people help if they need it." During all of this confusion, Jai has climbed under his seat for safety. "Oh to hell with this." Vizuun shouts as the monster knocks his whip away. Deactivating the weapon, he uses his free hand to reach into a pouch at his side. After a moment, he draws out a small silver sphere. "Try this, you ugly bastard!" he yells just before tossing the detonator. Apparently Nikto pirate-types don't concern themselves much with collateral damage. Once the detonator is in the air, Vizuun starts backpedaling to get himself clear. Exhausted, Rena looks over at Anneke and pats her on the arm before stiffly rising to her legs. The people are safe. Now ... it's time to join the battle against Kerion. No time for panic - no time for talk, just run toward the monster. NOW. COMBAT: Vizuun puts away his Nubian Type-5 Electro-Whip. COMBAT: Vizuun wields his Modified Thermal Detonator. COMBAT: Vizuun starts to throw his Modified Thermal Detonator, but it explodes in his hand, destroying Vizuun's ! Young woman Deak enters the Trader's Quarter. She's heard something is happening and comes to have a look. Swaggering, she keeps her distance as there looks like trouble. More blaster fire erupts, even despite the potential for friendly fire due to crossfire. The troops, both red-clad and black, seem completely confident in ther abilities to, even if they miss the corpse, miss the civilians and those helping defend and attack as well. COMBAT: Viceroy Guard fire their SoroSuub UZ-5 Repeaters at Kerion! COMBAT: Kerion dodges Viceroy Guard's blaster bolt. COMBAT: L'hnnar Guard Alpha I fire their SoroSuub UZ-2 Repeaters at Kerion! COMBAT: Kerion tries to dodge, but L'hnnar Guard Alpha I's blaster bolt hits and maims it. Clad in pale blue robes, a woman follows along after Jana, nodding to her instructions. Natalia stops and looks around, trying to get some symblance of the situation in her mind. The rotting corpse lets its scythe block Vizuun's whip. Tuil's lightsaber cuts through its leg, and with a squishy sound the calf is severed from the rest of the body -- dropping to the dais. Kerion still moves with a slow purpose, staggering towards Dash while swaying away from both his and Aldog's bolts. It ignores anything else but striking at the bodyguards that stand between him and the Viceroy. The bolts from the guard thumps into its chest, but it just keeps limping on... COMBAT: Kerion attacks Viceroy Guard with its Hooked Scythe! COMBAT: Viceroy Guard tries to dodge, but Kerion's Hooked Scythe hits and wounds a member of Viceroy Guard. COMBAT: Viceroy Guard fire their SoroSuub UZ-5 Repeaters at Kerion! COMBAT: Kerion dodges Viceroy Guard's blaster bolt. Gritting her teeth, Rena runs toward the monster. Vizzun arms a thermal detonator to throw at the beast ... but it explodes in his hand. Dodging aside, the girl is spatter by blood which causes her steps to falter. "Uugh!" Shaking her head, she clenches her jaw and closes the rest of the distance between herself and Kerion, swinging her lightsaber at his head. COMBAT: Rena swings her purple lightsaber at Kerion's head! COMBAT: Kerion successfully blocks Rena's purple lightsaber, but its Hooked Scythe is destroyed. "You want to get close, do you?" the angered Viceroy bites out, his tone beyond vehement. He pivots, finds a gap between himself and two of the bodyguard before him, and releases another healthy payload of repeater fire towards the rotting, now one-legged cadaver. COMBAT: You fire your BlasTech SK-9 Heavy Repeater at Kerion! COMBAT: Dash L'hnnar's blaster bolt hits and seriously wounds Kerion. Tuil steps over the severed calf of Kerion's and continues following the creature. The Jedi frowns as the thing seems not at all afraid of the lightsaber. Moving forward, he ducks as Rena's saber flies forward and then he jabs at the thing's body! COMBAT: Tuil swings his green lightsaber at Kerion's body! COMBAT: Kerion dodges Tuil's green lightsaber. Just as he's about to release his thermal detonator, the grenade explodes in his hand. Howling in pain, the Nikto drops to his knees; all thoughts of shedding blood(other people's! not his own) lost in the pain of losing his hand. Chaos continues to reign around him, but Vizuun seems to be oblivious of it all. Kalira is breathing heavily once the last of the people are fished out from beneath the corpses of the monster-things and she shakes her head slightly from side to side, remembering her training. That a well trained medic must be able to haul the body of a wounded soldier up the side of a muddy hill, and not be winded in the effort. She turns horrified eyes towards the stage and the ongoing onslaught of.. well, messy combat. There's still other wounded, all over. Anneke's sitting down by where most of the trail of dead, maimed, dying, and wounded from the beastly charge are. But she isn't moving, she doesn't seem to know what to do now. Aldog yells. "Okay, I've had it!. He runs towards the oozing mess and takes a shot at the creature while he approaches the beast. COMBAT: Aldog fires his Merr Sonn TM7 Repeater at Kerion! COMBAT: Kerion dodges Aldog's blaster bolt. Off to the side, von Mourn approaches one of the downed creatures and cuts a chunk of flesh off, wrapping it in a handkerchief and pocketing it. He glances over his shoulder and smiles to himself as Vizuun blows his own hand off, rubbing the scar around his cybernetic. Deak doesn't hesitate to draw her own blaster. But the young woman in orange keeps to the outskirts of the Quarter while looking for a good vantage point. COMBAT: Deak wields her BlasTech DL-44 Blaster Pistol. James Loro walks clamly into the speech and notices all hell breaking he draws his pistol while try to reach a point with a clear shot on the clone COMBAT: James Loro wields his BVR-5X Handblaster. Jana pauses as well and eyes narrowing on something, she lifts a finger and points, "It looks like they're trying to get some of the casualties centralized over there, let's go." Her eyes are steadily on the creature and the incidents happening, but considering the massive amounts of weaponry and blasters, getting in the midst might only make things worst. "Sometimes the best route is to let others handle the conflict if they are engaged and getting involved will endanger things worst." The remains of Kerion's scythe drops to the ground. The creature looks at Rena and makes a bubbling sound, but it turns back to Dash and continues. Again. Its rotting arms stretch out, attempting to shove Tuil out of the way. COMBAT: Kerion lashes out at Tuil with its fists! His eyes wide as saucers, the dreadlocked Jai remains beneath his chair, watching. COMBAT: Tuil parries with his green lightsaber and grievously wounds Kerion. Kerion collapses, critically injured. Soldiers are aiding, still, those who are trying to remove the wounded, fatigued, and scared. Soldiers are still firing at the enemy combatant upon the stage. Viceroy L'hnnar, countenance darker than ever, grunts, falls to one knee, and then slightly further down. Blood is still leaking from the top of his leg, and doing the same from the reverse side, oozing out of the holes in the armor and dripping into a growing pool. Another shot escapes his repeater, however, as does another grunt of agony. COMBAT: Looks like Kerion is dead. The Unfaithful lands at the Beach of the Ord Mantell, the Young Apprentice walks towards the Trader's Quarter to meet with his beloved Kalira, but instead he finds nothing more than Chaos, he curses and notices the Jedi fighting as well, he walks towards Kalira and shakes his head, "What is going on?" he asks... Kerion melts more than collapses. A bubbling, green puddle oozes over the podium. A few hands and degenerating limbs lie disorderly in the gooey flesh and green mould remains. A small, black shadow in the middle seems to become smaller and smaller, moving with a strange purpose until it strangely disappears... Natalia nods her head and ducks a bit as they meander through and around to get to where the wounded are. She opens her satchel, rummaging for her first aid kit. Aldog bends down and spits on the smelling corpse of...well...the corpse. He then looks back up and winks to the various Jedi. "Excellent training. Glad my 250k went to good use." He strides back over to Karin and steadies her. He holds her arm and looks at the weapon. "Really my dear, we must talk about the quality of your planets weapons." Angered further, and reinvigorated by the fallen corpse, brings himself -- albeit slowly -- to his boots. Dash limps towards the melting mass, glances down, and, shouting a bloodcurdling warcry, stomps downwards into the soft, melting, gooey skull of the deceased. Tuil steps clear of the goo before it gets on his boots and he frowns at it and then looks to Dash. "My lord." Then the general looks over at Aldog and smirks. "We do what we can." "Oh..." Projectile vomit hurtles past Jai's lips. Rena's purple blade hums and the noise vibrates through the air with a resounding, splintering crash as she destroys Kerion's own weapon. Tuil darts in with his saber, narrowly missing the beast, and she swings once again - only one of the numerous stray blaster bolts hits her in the arm during a cross-fire, and she gasps, reeling back. Good thing Tuil is able to take him down to a puddle of ooze and goo... Biting her lip in pain, Rena's saber withdraws with a "Hiss". All she does is nod tensely to Aldog, managing a faint smile. As the chaos dies down, von Mourn points at the Nikto with the missing hand. "That man is a wanted criminal accused of attempted assassination. Someone arrest him." he shouts to the various Jedi, soldiers, and authority figures, narrowing his eyes at Vizuun. Tucking his injured hand(stump) under his arm, Vizuun forces himself up to his feet. In shaking his head in an attempt to clear his vision, his eyes once again fall on von Mourn. A von Mourn looking at him and smiling. For an instant, rage flares up in the Nikto and, using his good arm, he raises the whip again and strikes at the senator; but the strength behind the attack is nothing compared to what he's become known for. COMBAT: Vizuun wields his Nubian Type-5 Electro-Whip. COMBAT: Vizuun attacks Graf von Mourn with his Nubian Type-5 Electro-Whip! COMBAT: Graf von Mourn tries to dodge, but Vizuun's Nubian Type-5 Electro-Whip hits and shreds Graf von Mourn. Graf von Mourn collapses, critically injured. James Loro sees Dash and runs to him, "I hope you don't mind my phrasing sir but what the Hell just happened and what the Hell were you and the others fighting? It just won't stop. Moving and moving, the tiresome gait of the beast, despite injuries is a frightening sight. Red-clad guards obscure Liam's view of the Viceroy, which doesn't help the boy's current state of mind at all. And then, it's gone, in a clean cut of green. "Father!" The boy catches himself, earlier vigor returning. "Let me through!" Desperate orders are barked to the guards, and Liam rushes to the man's side. COMBAT: Rena puts away her purple lightsaber. The Young Apprentice notices Vizuun attacks Graf and causes him to collapse, "You, have crossed the line." he says to Vizuun, "You will be arrested and brought to justice, criminal." he says and rises his fist to Vizuun to choke him... COMBAT: Erdal begins to choke Vizuun. COMBAT: Vizuun chokes. Asphyxiating spasms mildly wounds him, destroying Vizuun's . Karin brushes a strand of black hair away from her brow, making stripes in the grime that covers her brow. She smiles at Aldog, squeezing his arm fondly. "I will have my labs look at it, for sure, if you think there is something amiss." Between the screaming and general mayhem the lady seems not to notice the ongoing fights. "Utter chaos," Kalira replies to Erdal and looks relieved to see another familiar face, especially one who she knows will keep a level head and not 'freak out' over the bloody mess that this has turned into. Literally: Bloody mess. She rests a steadying hand on Erdal's arm while she unhooks the medkit from her side, then turns slowly around trying to decide where to start. She pulls her hand back as Erdal confronts the Nikto, looking startled then steps further away to move out of the line of.. well.. of sight. Jana continues looking around and tapping Natalia's shoulder, lifts a finger and points towards Karin. Nodding her head, the red head moves off towards the main platform area, sidestepping around some people while reaching up to her hair, and pulling it back into a pony tail that is fastened with a holder. Trevor continues getting the people out and was when the last one's out, he watches for now, he's not about to add anymore firepower into the mix. He prepares to hide behind something as impervious to shots as possible for now, till it's safe to move at least... but he doesn't get behind anything just yet... Anneke looks up just to see the attack on Graf. She looks utterly shocked by this fact. Her hands both moving to cover her mouth, the she just curls her legs tightly up and buries her face there, surrounding it with her arms. Vomiting done, Jai crawls out from under his chair, wiping his mouth clean. He eyes the gathered beings as he moves away from the yucky puddle of green stuff that came from his mouth. "Wow." "Master...Lindo..," Dash comments in greetings, though it's clear that he has seen better days, and anyone picking that which radiates from him into the Force, he is clearly in pain. He moves, slowly, dragging his leg, towards the podium, and, bringing his mouth to the amplification device, he calls, "ENOUGH!" "That man," he motions with a gauntlet to Vizuun, "is under arrest, and will be arrested and brought into /my/ custody! Anyone moving otherwise will be engaged, period!" He huffs, puffs, and takes several deep breaths, "EVERYONE," he calls further, "Settle down. Settle down." Several armored invididuals begin to move towards Vizuun, stun-cuffs in hand. Natalia slips over near Karin and smiles, "I can help the wounded if you show me where.." she says, nodding her head gently. James Loro pages: James Loro sees Dash and runs to him, "I hope you don't mind my phrasing sir but what the Hell just happened and what the Hell were you and the others fighting? Rena is breathless as she watches Vizzun attack Graf Von Mourn. Her lips part in shock as the man goes down and out of no where Erdal begins to choke the Nikto ... "What now!?" she gasps angrily. Running in the direction of the new cheos, the girl freezes midstep as Dash's voice booms around her, telling everyone to settle down. Wide-eyed, the redhead turns toward James with a bewildered expression. Tuil hops down off the stage and approaches Vizuun slowly along with the guards. "Be still and accept this. It will go better for you if you do." Aldog approaches Graf. "Excuse me, Senator type person. But this man" He motions to Vizuun "Helped defend the Viceroy and all of us. Turn a blind eye, mate." He turns to Tuil. "C'mon, Tuil. There will be another time. Besides, we all love da thrill of da hunt, right?" Vizuun's snarl turns into a look of utter joy as von Mourn drops to the ground. His pain temporarily forgotten, the Nikto begins to walk towards the injured senator. "I should have done this last time..." he begins but is cut off as he begins to choke. Turning frantically in an attempt to locate the source, his eyes finally fall on Erdal. The snarl returns but before he can move, he's pointed out by Dash and the guards are already on their way toward him. Cracking his whip wildly about him, he breaks into a run in an attempt to flee the area. The battle with whatever it was concluded, Deak retreats back to the spaceport to catch the first shuttle off his rock. The electro-whip slashes across Graf's face, cutting deep into the flesh and instantly rendering the Senator unconscious. Blood sprays across the ground as von Mourn collapses into the dirt. Karin's gaze sweeps across the plaza. Her eyes narrow at Vizuun's attack on Graf von Mourn. She follows her husband towards the injured man -- when Natalia suddenly appears in front of her. "Hello Natalia." The lady nods swiftly at the injured Senator. "This man could certainly benefit from your fine skills." Natalia nods and smiles, "Ms. Morrow," she says with an incline of her head. She turns toward von Mourn and frowns, moving to his side to see what she can do. ESCAPE: Vizuun manages an interstellar +escape! Rena might concider trying to block the Nikto as he tries to escape, but his whip lashes out viciously and she jumps aside. Perhaps as Aldog says ... it might be better to leave stopping Vizuun for another day and time. Instead, she slips the silver cylindar of her saber back into her vest and makes tracks for the wounded once more. Pausing near Anneke, the redhead sighs and crouches down beside her: "Hey ... you're still alive, you know. Hold your head up..." Vizuun escapes and Tuil extingushes his lightsaber. The Jedi casts a look around, noticing those who have frozen in the face of danger. He frowns slightly and then turns to Dash, nodding to the viceroy even if he isn't paying attention. Then the Jedi departs for the spaceport. COMBAT: Tuil puts away his green lightsaber. Dash clears his throat, grips either side of the poidum -- though for support this time -- and leans against the item. "My friends," he says aloud, coughing twice, "I thank you. As I have already spilled blood for Mantell and her people, all that is left is my sweat, tears, and hard work. We will bring this meeting back together, and soon. Long live a free MANTELL!" Then, taking a step backward, and a second, Dash falls hard. Blood begins rushing from his leg, arm, and back. Well.. that settles it. Where to start, at least, and Kalira starts for the podium as she sees the viceroy collapse in a pool of his own blood. If permitted she'll render medical assistance, but she worries she won't be allowed close enough to do so. Anneke just continues to sit there like that. "SO.. so ugly... brutal... sad." She says, shivering more and more. "Couldn't do anything more. Couldn't do anything for anyone." She says, tensing a moment. "Think... need to go sleep." Jai hmms softly as he stands near his vomit, trying to pretend like he didn't just hide under his chair when the going got rough. It might not lead to a very exciting life, but hopefully it would lead to a long safe one. His lift eyebrow wings upwards as the Viceroy falls, but he doesn't move to help. He was no medic. James Loro shouts "Viceroy!" drops his blaster then moves to help the fallen Dash. He gently sets Dash down then looks to the guards and starts pointing tio some of them. "You and you get medical supplies, you get a medic, you, you and you help me get him out of the armor." COMBAT: James Loro puts away his BVR-5X Handblaster. Looking up sharply as Dash speaks, Rena shakes her head and leaves Anneke. Hurrying over to the fallen man, she kneels beside him with deep concern etched into her pale features. "Oh...where is Liam?" she asks worriedly of James as he comes near as well. Aldog leaves his wife and heads towards the Viceroy. He leans downs besides him and clots the blood with his jacket. "Here, Dashy. This'll help." He grabs some sort of cigarillo out of his pocket. It smells like something found out on the Rim. He lights it and puts it in Dash's mouth. "This'll calm you down, mate. Just breath slow." Jana stands there for a moment then looks over towards where Natalia is with the Senator and nods her head. "Natalia, let me know when we can try to move the injured off the streets and someplace more enclosed." The Jedi offers with another glance around. Graf von Mourn bleeds sad victim blood all over the street. The young apprentice shakes his head as Vizuun manages to flee, he walks back to Kalira, "Sorry." he says, "Can you tend the wounded?" he asks, "Especially the Senator. We need his support." Antsy is perhaps the best way to describe Liam's obsessive clingling. "Father, please, let's go to the hospital, or anything. You're bleeding..." It is a helpless plea, falling on deaf, determined ears. Every second the man falls away from the podium is an eternity, the boy dares not a breath, and then, a very terrified "Father!" flees his lips. And, then, he breathes again. Just like the holovids, like the times in the hospital, during the invasion. It is calming, and empowering. "I have supplies," the boy announces sharply, to guards, friends, and onlookers alike. "Give me room. Don't touch him." Anneke suddenly stands up and begins to walk slowly back towards the port. One step after another, slow, meandering. Her gaze just cast forward in a thousand mile stare. "I'm a doctor, let me help," Kalira says, reaching the viceroy and Liam, speaking to Liam more than anyone else. "You know me," she adds in a low and determinedly calm voice, "let me help you help him and he'll be fine." People enough are seeing to the wounded and the injured Viceroy, but still worry lingers in Rena's dark eyes. Rising to her feet ... she smiles as Liam bursts in. "There you are! I thought you got trampled in the crowd or something!" the girl gasps with relief. Natalia looks up to Jana and nods her head, "Those there...are stable enough to move," and she nods to a few who stand off to the side, obviously hurt but not dying. "The senator.." and she looks down at him, brows wrinkled. "May take some doing.." COMBAT: Natalia uses her First Aid Kit on Graf von Mourn ... But Graf von Mourn does not stabilize. Trevor looks around and pauses as he sees the remaining situation and looks to see what he can do. He can't do much but he does stay near in case someone's needed to be moved or something, he'll help transport them if there's no other way to do so. "Thank you," Dash says to everyone assisting him, then mouths another 'thank you' to Aldog as the tabacc-stik is placed between his lips. He does, indeed, breathe slow and deep; but didn't he always, since he had a fondness for a cigarra? "Liam..," he murmurs quietly. "Yes... Please.. Give him room. I trust the boy. Also," he pauses, coughs, and the coffin-nail falls from his mouth, lands on the stage, and begins to burn into his cheek. The man, however, does not wince or move. "Everyone, please, help all the others who are in need! Mantell matters! Her people matter! I am but a vessel, no more, no less...," Dash trails off, turns his head slightly, and tries to clear his throat. "My will is that all who need assistance and removal be taken to the Red Square. My forces will begin the setup of assistance tents, and then begin transport....tran...transport of those who are in more serious need to the appropriate places.." Natalia frowns as blood soaks through ever stitch of bandaging she has, "I can't get him to stop bleeding.. we need more supplies or to get him to a hospital, pronto," she says with a glance to von Mourn. As Natalia explains the necessity for finding supplies, Jana nods and looks around, "We have a serious patient here, is there anyone who can assist to stabalize him until we can get him to a medical facility?" She asks it in a rather loud voice from where she is standing near Mourn. James Loro turns back, retrives his pistol and wanders over to Rena and whispers to her. Starting to look paler with bloodloss, his breath raspy and filled with static from his cybernetic, von Mourn lies in blood soaked ruin on the ground. Erdal hmms and waits away from the doctors, "I have nothing that I can assist." he says, "I better get out of way of the Doctors. That will be best." he says and waits away. Liam's eyes darken as he regards those around him, lips tightening. A quick glance between the bloody body of his father and Kalira, hesitating. "Fine," he hisses between clenched teeth. "But, I'm helping." His blaster falls away to the podium floor, his hands, now free, draw a miniature surgical kit from inside his coat - the very basic for field work. "I've... assisted in surgeries before." COMBAT: Liam puts away his BlasTech HR2 Holdout Blaster. "Help..," the Viceroy says quietly, left gauntlet pointing off the stage, "..von Mourn first, Liam. Do it." "I know you have," Kalira says calmly to Liam, "and this is why family is not supposed to tend to wounded family." She falls silent as the Viceroy speaks and then gestures to von Mourn, "Trust me, I won't let him die," she swears to Liam while doing a swift visual triage of Dash and pulling the scanner from her medkit and doing a sweep of his injuries. Rena rouses herself and blinks, looking over at James. Leaning toward him, she shakes her head and whispers back... Grumbling under her breath, Jana pulls her outer robes off tossing them down. Yes she does have other garb on. The bottom of her robe is torn to shreds in her hands quickly as she starts attempting to gauze Mourn to block the bleeding as best she can. "Anyone?" She calls out again calmly again. "Is anyone interested in doing more than gawking?" Was that a twinge of annoyance in the Jedi's voice. More of her robes are shredded in her hands to use as bandages on the Senator. Rena whispers to James Lor. Kalira frees a first aid kit from her side and tosses it towards Jana, "I have extra," she says. Aldog stands and lets the the medically trained people tend to the wounded. He starts to walk, alone, out of the area. He loosens his shirt and looks at his blaster. "Been long enough" is the last statement anyone hears as he leaves the area. Liam draws his lower lip under his teeth, releasing a frustrated sigh, "Fine," he repeats, vocabulary suddenly limited. "Yes, Father." His hands give a faint tremble, the tools with them, and he turns hastily, away from the podium, and stomps - he tries to cover it at first, but it is nothing more than a petulant stomp - over to the fallen body of the Rylothian Senator. Rena leaves James after whispering and hurries over to Jana. Dropping to her knees beside the wounded man, Graf Von Mourn, her dark eyes flash at the sight of the wounds: "What should I do to help? Should I go and get bacta?" Jana looks up just in time to get hit in the shoulder by the medkit and catch it before it lands on the ground. Setting it down, she looks at the senator near her and smiles a bit, "You'll have to forgive me Senator, I am not exactly much of a physician." Talking to an unconsciouss person, always fun. However, cracking it open the Jedi takes a deep breath and looks about ready to make some kind of attempt at stopping the severe bleeding. COMBAT: Aldog puts away his Merr Sonn TM7 Repeater. The tiny kit contains little. A small vial of concentrated bacta, a metal syringe, some gauze, a miniature torch. The peg that is meant to contain a holoscalpel is empty, the set incomplete. Liam unrolls it all, picking what he needs carefully. "No need. I've got some here." Gruff and snappy, there is no urgency in his tone, his movements distracted. The boy runs a hand over his scalp, first, shaking his head. And, speaking to no on in particular, maybe just himself, "Bantha poo doo. He'll probably need reconstructive surgery. For the face. I'm just going to apply some local anesthetic and coagulant to ease the pain and bleeding." COMBAT: Liam uses his Corellian Medpack on Graf von Mourn ... Graf von Mourn will now recover normally. Slowly, gingerly, the Viceroy begins to raise at the waist and, in doing so, props himself up on his right elbow. He raises a brow, spotting Maltorus' sister, and narrows his eyes. "Well," he says, mouth dry and allowing audible inference of such, "I'm quite surprised to see you back, and helping me no less." He grins at that, but falls silent. Jade orbs sweep the area that once held a large crowd; a crowd that is now being led out, and tended to. The Senator's breathing becomes more regular and the bleeding stops as Liam finally closes the gaping wound. Orderlies arrive to carry off the stabilized von Mourn now that the young L'hnnar and others have provided what emergency assistance they could. Kalira sets to work with the quiet air of someone who's focused entirely on the task at hand. She applies pressure, first, to the through and through wound on Dash's right thigh to slow the bleeding while she rolls him carefully to his side to tend to the wounds on his back. She murmurs only one brief apology as she pulls away the ruined clothing from around his wounds then disregards any potential cost OF the aforementioned clothing as she cuts it away so she has clear access to the wounds that need tending. She administers a local analgesic to numb the surrounding tissue then cleans first the wounds on his back and bandages those. His shoulder is turned to next, working swiftly to ensure that what muscle and tissue damage exists is not bone-deep or requiring more intensive care. It, too, is cleaned and bandaged before she turns her attention to the wound through his right thigh. Glancing up at Rena who Jana notices now that someone with a little medical training is tending to the Senator, the Jedi nods her head, "Rena, we will talk shortly." She informs the other before looking back to Liam and smiling. "Excellent work." As medical personnel arrive to get the Senator off, Jana stands up and rubs her hands off on her pants, leaving blood there as well. Everyone seems to be in such capable hands, Rena's dark eyes sweep the area and she stands again ... she feels useless and out of place now. Looking at Jana, her face pales just a little. She does not reply as to talking soon, but merely nods her head. She looks downright frightened, if the truth be known. Her demeanor is that of: "What have I done now..." James Loro notices the expression on Rena's face and similes reassuringly at her, "Rena you've done nothing wrong." There is no grimace, frown, or other visual sign of discomfort or pain exhibited by the Mantellian leader. This was clearly not his first ro-de-oh, nor his first on-the-spot-triage and medical assistance. He does, however, locate the fallen cigarra that was burning his face. He reaches over with his left hand, grunts painfully as it requires use of his shoulder, and picks the coffin-nail up. Now, however, he does frown; the tabacc-stik has since fizzled out, and drips the man's own blood. "Insult to injury," Kalira mutters, a glance at the coffin-nail death-stick conveys her sentiments as she carefully unwinds the pressure bandage she'd tied around the Viceroy's thigh and examines it with care. "What you need is to go to a hospital," she adds while she sets to cleaning this wound and carefully packing the puncture wound, "and maybe a nice refreshing dip in bacta. seeing as how I doubt you're going to do that," she adds, arching one eyebrow slightly at the Viceroy as she continues to work, "what I can do is pack the wound, dose you with bacta, and let it heal from the inside out. If this had gone through bone you'd be in a world of discomfort," she adds. Jana's voice is quiet as she stands up, glancing at James. "Do you know that, or are you simply stating it for reassurance." She then nods towards Rena, "Come along." She says softly as Jana begins to move off a little bit. Worriedly, Rena gives a faint smile and nod to James, but quickly it fades again as Jana speaks. Sighing, the girl slips her hands into her pockets and begins to follow the other woman willingly away from the battleground. Time, and work, eases the stress, hands moving of their own volition to apply treatment, however brief the situation will allow, and Liam finally eases into a comfortable pace of basic tending and cleaning wounds. Finally, a calm sigh, and tools are cleaned and put away for later use as the senator gets carried away. The boy turns his head over his shoulder to check the progress of the actual surgeon, frowning, then rises to retreat his steps. They are far more gentle, this time, with purpose. Alas, his poor silks, tragically bloodied and sullied by black ire. Trevor watches and listens and doesn't move other than when asked to by whoever. He looks thoughtful about everything he's seen and heard the last bit, perhaps trying to comprehend some of it, and figure out some of the rest he missed while helping to move people. He'll probably never be able to fully do that, but he at least tries for now. A wry grin emerges on the Viceroy's visage. He nods stiffly, chuckling, "You are right. But, honestly, I may return to my Star Destroyer in orbit, and allow the medicial staff to look further, and perhaps drown me in bacta until ... tonight." A pause escapes him and, flicking the cigarra away, he rests his left gauntlet on Kalira's hand. "Thank you." While the scene carries on, several soldiers move towards the stage. They carry containers of various sizes, all of a medical nature, clearly, and white in color. Carefully they begin to collect what remains of the 'corpse' and put it into the containers, sealing them one by one. "You're welcome," Kalira says simply as she sits back after tending to the last of the obvious wounds that the Viceroy currently sports, "I'm glad .. " and she laughs a bit, "glad to have been in the right place and the right time. For once," and she nods to the Viceroy, "if your medics have any questions, don't hesitate to have them contact me." Trevor smiles as he continues to watch mostly Kalira at the moment as she was heading towards him before everything happened at least. He remains quiet for now however. "Again, thank you," Dash murmurs with another nod. "And I will certainly have them do that... Kalira, was it?" The question is more an affirmation to one's self, not actually a line of inquiry. When Liam finds his father's side, he drops to his knees tiredly. No concern for the suit, at this point, it is beyond repair. "Thank you, Miss Valen," he echoes the man's statements in a tired mumble while his fingers search for a free hand of the elder L'hnnar's to hold. Erdal walks towards Dash and nods his head, he smiles to Kalira, "Doctor Kalira Valen is our most skilled Doctor." he says, "The Halcyon Knights are happy to assist you in further needs, such as Guarding and healing." he says and nods his head to Kalira, "I think our job here is done. We should get back." Category:September 2008 RP Logs